Fiction
by Aeyria
Summary: I can't forget you. I can't believe anything. I can't send you away. Today, I'm going to try making our story again. This way, it won't ever end. In my heart, I'm writing a story with no ending.


**Fiction**

**A/N: Hi. I'm back with this just to make a Good Bye statement. If you guys didn't know, I have discontinued Stay By My Side and Evening Rain. And no, it's not really due to lack of popularity, it's due to lack of my ideas on what to do next. So in my opinion, I excel in one shots because I can convey emotions much easier in a short period of text. So, if you guys haven't read my profile, it would've stated that the real reason I left is because I wanted to do other things. But I took all those down from my profile and simply stated that I'm having a new one shot called Fiction. And here it is. I got the idea from B2ST's Fiction, yet another K-Pop (Korean music) group. If you don't like new things, I suggest NOT to look up B2ST or K-Pop unless you are very open-minded and can accept new things. So I'll be listening to Fiction while I write this. By the way, I didn't know how to start off the story. Well, I did, but I realized I needed to explain how they got together, so I made up some lame, short paragraph. Oh, and when Conan refers to "you," me means Ai. It's just that I write from their perspective, and some people get mixed up when I say "you." Okay? Thanks. **

**WARNING: This is going to be a SAD fic. Don't like, don't read. I'm only good at this type of romance because I've never experienced real romance (Thankfully). And this is a SHORT story. I didn't want it to drag like Lonely. And I think the ending is SAPPY too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, that's for Gosho Aoyama. And I don't own B2ST, or their song Fiction, or am I a trainee in the Cube Entertainment (Though I wish I was. Or at least be able to see the United Cube Concert~Fantasy Land. T^T Well, I can dream.) Enough of my ranting and wishing, off to the story!**

(Conan POV)

Once Ai told me there was no antidote after the Black Organization was taken down, I holed up in my room, trying to forget ever being with Ran. Sooner or later, we grew up, going through middle school and entering high school. We then realized that our friendship grew because of all the things we went through, and the Detective Boys supported up in our relationship. So we came girlfriend and boyfriend... Until... That day...

I couldn't forget you. I can't believe everything that's been happening. I just can't send you away. Ever since that incident. The incident that made us part ways. Ever since you got frustrated at me for not being there all the time. Ever since we broke up.

So today, I'm going to try to make our story again. So then, our story won't ever end. If I do this, I can bury that never-ending loss I've been experiencing since you left... Without a trace. I'll be rewriting our story. Then the beginning of the story will be happy. And I can bury that feeling of dread that's been drifting around me. The feeling that's been soaking through my skin and coursing through me. The beginning, with us laughing and being care-free, without a worry in the world. Us, just acting on how we should be. Glad to be together and nothing to separate us. I'll make sure in the story, the setting is inside a small room that has no exit. With no exit, you won't be able to leave me again and bring my heart with you.

I can hug and kiss you whenever I want, never leaving your side. That way, we can never have an ending. Again, I can't forget the scene of you leaving me forever. My happiness trailing behind you, and fading away the farther you walked. This is fiction in fiction.

Inside my heart, I'm writing this story with no ending. No ending of our love for each other. There were no words of me bidding you "Good Bye." Only in this story will I say words like, "I'll miss you," or "I'll be waiting for you." But never in this story is she going away... Forever. I won't let you go in our never-ending story. Even if today is only going to be in fiction.

Right now. Here. There's only happy stories. Our happy story is written. This is different from reality. No matter how much I wished that this fiction was reality. I kept writing. This journal is already getting full of our stories in the fictional world.

You would run to me. Hug me. You had never let go of me. Always there, we don't have an ending. In that room without an exit, we're together, sometimes arguing or just being sad with one another, but never did our story end.

I'll say it again. I will always believe that you're still beside me. But, once again, this is fiction, and fiction will never come true on its own. I've been writing in this journal for only a week, yet it's already coming to the last few pages. I'm now a writer who has forgotten his goal. The goal of this story. How should I end the story of this journal? I know how. And it's just three words. I love you. And I'll repeat it endless times just for you to stay. On the other hand, reality has another idea. Reality. The place where you left me. So I try to make myself feel better. To do that, I write this fiction. But all that it causes when I write it down are rusty pen tears. Everything I want is in fiction.

This story can't be happy or sad anymore. However, right now, I'm writing a happy story with bright ideas. I know. It doesn't really exist, but in this fiction, I'm actually happy. We're together in this. With this story at it's ending in this journal, it's just the beginning. There's no ending. I don't want an ending with our story.

I come down to the last page. The last page of this journal. Slowly, I sketch out my favorite scene of our story that actually happened in the dreaded world called reality. It took place in my backyard. Under the largest tree we had there. I draw you first. Delicate face and all, but a hard personality. I had broken that layer of ice that hid you. To the true personality you own. Then I sketch myself, sitting under the tree like you are in the picture. We're both asleep next to each other, peacefully at our own world. My head resting on top of yours. We were both in a airy atmosphere. Under the drawing, I write:

_I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy. _

_I'm sorry that you gave up on me._

_I'm sorry that I still love you._

_I'm so sorry. _

I keep the journal open so that the ink could dry. With my lamp still on, I exit my room to go walk around. To be sad and nostalgic. Before I leave my house, I wipe away the tears that trailed down my cheeks when I started thinking of our argument in reality. How was I to know that was going to happen? Too immersed in my own world, I didn't notice the shadow sneaking into my room that I had left unlocked and wide open. I stepped outside in the rain. The world seemed to have always been matching my mood lately. But I still continued on in the rain, forgetting the world around me.

(Ai's POV) 

Conan had always been locking himself in his room lately. No one had seen any trace of him outside except the days in rained. It's been report by some of the new friends I made that they have seen Conan walking aimlessly down the streets, but no one could see the expression of his face due to the rain masking him. I knew it was time to use the key he had given me around the beginning of our relationship. The key to his house. I didn't want to get caught. But I still entered his house either way, though I stayed around the front of the house, waiting for him to leave so I could see what he was up to. After a while, I heard foot steps. Then I saw him... At first, he sported a grimace, but as he started the walk downstairs, water droplets escaped from his tear ducts. My heart broke. Twice. But what was the use of me building the armor around me heart if it was going to break again? I told myself to stay strong so I could see what he was doing. With luck, he would have left his door open. Sooner or later, he went out the front door, while he did that, my feelings battled each other and I crept up the stairs to his room. To my surprise, it was actually wide open. He usually locks his door, but this time the door was off to the side, wide enough to let me see that he left the lamp on and that there was a journal left open...

Approaching the desk, I went to the journal. I was curious. Even though I felt guilty intruding, I had to know what he was doing. So I read through the journal, my eyes getting damp as I read his real feelings. Yet again, I told myself to be strong, but all those words of encouragement was in vain when I got to the last page. One lone tear escaped, but that's all that needed to happen when I read those words he had written:

_I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy. _

_I'm sorry that you gave up on me._

_I'm sorry that I still love you._

_I'm so sorry. _

That was all I needed to think:

_If only you knew. I still love you too... _

**A/N: I told you it was going to be sappy, sad, and short. xDD;; Well, writing this compelled me to write the other story that has been on my mind. It's kinda similar to this, but not completely. And sorry! I know I repeated the words "Fiction/Story" and "Happy" so many times. That's what the English Translation of the song said. I wanted as much as the song in there to show how sad it was. T^T But the ending was changed up a bit. In the real MV, it showed the girl reading the journal, so I decided to add that too. But the text written at the end of the journal wasn't what I wrote. I wanted to change it a bit. Well, Good Bye FF! Onto my hiatus! **

**Edit: Wow... I just read my story on my iPod (I catch more mistakes there) and found at least four grammar mistakes. -Facepalm- I suck at editing. Anyways, I also realized that I'm still supporting K-Pop if all my one-shots are about K-Pop songs... Eh, I'm still going on my hiatus. If you guys want to know what I'm going to be doing, I'm still going to be updating my profile. Oh yeah, thanks to GothicAngel09 for being first to review this sad story. ^^ Oh... And I just realized I forgot my signature. Anyways, bye again!**

**~Krystal, signing out ^^ **


End file.
